King Under the Mountain
by walkindarkness
Summary: I am terrible at summary's so to quote Belle "far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise!". But you all know the story, girl gets transported to Middle-Earth...falls in love with people...oh and lets not forget my favorite part...DRAGON! Will stay in cannon as much as writerly possible. Not Mary-Sue, pairings may change through out, who knows.
1. Nineteen

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at any kind of LOTR or Hobbit fic, I watched the Hobbit: Unexpected Journey and this story came out. I am posting the first two chapters now and I will leave it to you if you think its interesting enough to continue. Lets say 5 positive reviews and we will see where this story takes us?**

**Set in the Hobbit: There and Back Again. I will try and make it as in Cannon as possible (love the book, shouldn't be too hard right?), maybe a dash of the movie for the sake of describing everyone and such.**

**I don't own any of the book characters, movie characters except the main one in this story. The rest belong to Tolkien and Jackson. Rated M for violence, language, and whatever else. Main character not a Mary-Sue, different pairings (if you decide this story makes it that far ^_^).**

**Alright, I think that is enough...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Bored.<em>

_So bored. Need something exciting...or I'm going to die from the boredom. Argh, just because I'm stuck in this place doesn't mean I have to be sooo bored!_

_ ~Than stop your complaining and fucking do something about it! Or shut the hell up!~_

The dark voice yelled in my head, making it throb. I knew I shouldn't complain too loudly or suffer his hurtful words. But my active mind kept droning on annoying him.

_ ~For fuck sake! Shut the hell up you piece of shit!~_

Pain ripped through my head, making me lose my balance and I swayed hitting the wall clutching my temples. I pleaded and begged him to stop, saying that I would be a good girl and stay quite. After what felt like a lifetime the pain faded and all was quiet again in my mind and tiny room.

Using the wall I had fallen on for support, I pulled myself back to a standing position, breathing heavily. Calming my breathing I walked out of the tiny white room and into the pale hallways making my way to the yard. The warm summer wind dried the few unwanted tears to my tanned cheeks. Settling on the soft green grass I watched the clouds move in the azure sky, and I wished to become like them and free of this place.

_~You will always be trapped here.~_

He laughed at me making my eyes water once again at his words. Before I could dwell more on his hurtful yet true words a voice called out to me, "Nineteen! You need to come in now." I turned my head lazily toward the woman's voice, I recognized her as Janice, in her crisp white uniform that hugged her body showing off her assets. How I hated her, not that she was mean to me, no it was because she was so fake.

Always smiling, always a light piercing giggle which made her seem vapid. I snorted at her in response not moving from my warm spot in the sun. "Come on now Nineteen. Its time for lunch" her face scrunched in a forced smile, pulling her skin around her eyes making it wrinkle and look older. Without a word I got to my feet and moved past her, back into the tall grey dismal building.

I made my way to the cafeteria, where the others were all gathered and already eating their meals. Some were muttering and yelling to each other, some to no one. I could feel the madness just by listening to the prattle. Before the madness would surely take me, Janice appeared at my side and steered me to the buffet line so I could pick out what I had wanted to eat.

Once my tray was full, she led me to an empty spot at one of the long tables that filled the room pushing me down into it. I glared up at her a sneer on my face, she was unaffected by the gesture; instead she handed me a small paper cup with two blue pills in them and a larger paper cup of water to wash it down with. "Here you go Nineteen, your daily dose" She giggled, making my skin crawl at the sound, I took the items and shoved the pills in my mouth and swallowed.

_~You know those won't get rid of me.~_

He told me in almost a sing song voice in his amusement. I stuck out my tongue at Janice showing her that I took my pills. She smiled and left me to my pitiful lunch not even worth mentioning. After my meal I watched the others go about their afternoon in the common room.

There were small round tables full of puzzle pieces that don't fit together, others had books on them that were ripped and graffiti-ed in. The occupants in the room took no notice of these things today, opting for staring at the walls in silence , or pacing with their hands together fidgeting.

_~You will be like them one day. You have already started.~_

Not being able to take anymore of both his words and the sad display in front of me, I fled the common area in search of Joseph, the boiler man. The only sane one in this Asylum, my only solace.

Finally reaching my destination below the floors I found the room I desperately wanted to be in. I stood in the doorway happy to see Joseph sitting in front of the old boiler at a rickety old wooden table, playing cards spread out before him. Noticing me in his door frame his black face stretched into a genuine smile at me, his white hair fro-ing about his face making me chuckle inside. "Ah Nineteen, you are just in time for a round of cards" he gestured for me to join him at the small table, occupying the only other seat, my seat. Smiling from ear to ear myself as I settled in.

_ ~He doesn't really like you, you have to realize, he's too nice to tell you to leave him alone like you know he wants.~_

_Shut up. You don't know that._

_ ~Oh but I do, no one will ever want you. You are just a burden on everyone.~_

I shook my head and the thoughts with them, Joseph liked me I knew or he would tell me to leave. Gathering my cards dealt to me, I looked warily over them and studied the man before me.

He was getting older, his hair had long turned white contrasting heavily with his dark black skin, his brown eyes however shown with mischief still and understanding. He was like a grandfather to me, he would tell me if he wanted me to leave. I have come down here for three years now and not once has he turned me away. I lowered my eyes and studied my cards instead. "And how are you my dear?" he asked me in his gravelly voice, I nodded at him with a sly smile. He laughed and discarded two of the cards in his hand, picking up two more. He made easy conversation at me, answering his own questions or me nodding to him, he knew I would never reply with words.

He continued to talk about his children and grandchildren hoping to one day visit them. Then switching to fantasy and fairy tales making me feel like a little girl again, without a care in the world while we played on. Neither of us noticing that the old boiler was growing hotter and bulging.

Joseph told a joke and he gave a throaty laugh making my heart swell with joy and my shoulders shake with unvoiced mirth. That is when we heard it, the hissing of steam. That is when we noticed it, the boiler was bulging like a balloon that was getting too big, making the room swelter with heat.

_ ~You should duck.~_

Without another thought I lunged across the table at Joseph grabbing his shirt, spinning us around so my back was turned to the expanding boiler. Gravity was pulling us down just as I heard the explosion.

I felt excruciating pain, then all was black.


	2. Gandalf the Grey

**A/N: Don't own (except my character)...wish I did...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything hurt, arms, legs, chest, everything. I tried to open my eyes but found that to be equally as painful as breathing. I tried to remember what happened instead of moving. I remember being with Joseph playing cards, than I pushed him away from the expanding old boiler. I heard a loud bang, pain, and then black.<p>

_What the hell happened?!_ I groaned to no one, but as always the voice answered me.

_~I have no idea, you figure it out.~_

Slowly and carefully I moved my hand to touch my pounding head, only to be met with something soft; confused I slowly opened my eyes to look at my hand. Sunlight blinded me forcing me to blink several times, finally my eyes focused on my hand in front of me. As my eyes adjusted more to the light I recognized that my hand was wrapped in soft white gauze, upon further inspection I noticed that the white was twinged with a little red. Putting my hand down I slowly sat up and looked down at myself, I expected to find myself in one of the Asylum's hard cold hospital beds.

Instead I found myself in a beautifully made wooden bed, that almost didn't fit me. If I were to lay back down my head gently rested against the headboard and my feet were flat and pressed against the foot-board.

Warm thick quilts covered me, I admired the patterns and craftsmanship of such a thing before I curiously looked about myself. There was a small but sturdy wooden chair on the left of my bed with a handsomely made nightstand next to it with a beautiful blue and white porcelain bowl of water on top of it.

Past those a large wardrobe stood proudly along the wall next to the perfectly round window which was the source of the sunlight bathing the cozy room. My mouth hit the floor as my eyes admired the rich dark wood around the window and I glanced at the ceiling. Almost gasping at what I saw, the ceiling was bowed in a U shape with the same rich wood exposed for me to admire. Before I could finish my admiring though the perfectly round bedroom door opened across from my bed and revealed an elderly man clad in a grey robe, he looked much too big for the door frame.

His gaze locked onto mine and I found I was drowning in a pool of ice. His eyes seemed to bore into my soul, demanding that I tell him my secrets. I almost wanted to throw my quilts over myself and hide in the bed to get away from the powerful gaze, almost. I steeled myself and looked right back at him, I have never backed down from a staring contest and I wasn't about to start now.

The man's expression suddenly softened to one of relief, catching me off guard. He came fully into the small bedroom stooping down as he did so, so that his head would not hit the ceiling. Obviously, this was not his home.

"Ah my dear, you are finally awake at last" he carefully sat in the provided chair, "My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. And may I ask who are?" I could have paled when he asked me that, I know my eyes became wider the more the silence wore on. Gandalf looked at me with confusion, "Come child. It is safe here, you can tell me" he told me gently and waited for me to answer, but I could not give him one. I don't even remember my name or if I had one.

I moved my bandaged hand to my throat and tried to make a noise, none came as it always did. I looked at Gandalf hoping he would understand my meaning. That soul searching look was back in his blue eyes as he regarded me. Then it softened again as he seemed to understand, "I see. Well then, if you would allow it, may I give you a name?" I was shocked.

When I was left at the dismal Asylum they didn't even try to fashion me a name, instead calling me hateful things and anything else they could think of. Finally they settled on my room number for a name after they had run out of other things. I couldn't believe that this man would take the time and try to come up with a name for me.

_I hope it doesn't suck._ I thought as I waited with barely contained anticipation.

As Gandalf studied me and closed his eyes with his musing, I continued to fidget and shift waiting for his proclamation. _This will end badly I know it. Just like it always does._ I tried to settle my nerves down, not to get my hopes up. Finally he chuckled at something opened his blue eyes and looked at me declaring, "If it pleases you, I would like to call you...Ithilwen." He seemed please with himself, I tilted my head in utter confusion, _What the hell does that mean?!_ I wanted to scream at him. Noticing my confusion he elaborated, "It means 'moon' in Elvish. I chose it obviously for your beautiful white hair. Does that sound good to you my dear?"

I could only stare at him. I had always hated my mid length white hair, everyone always made fun of me for it. Now here this stranger gave me a name that sounded beautiful _because_ of my hair, calling it beautiful. I couldn't help the tears that started to cloud my vision with gratitude. Gandalf looked uncomfortable and taken aback by my reaction, "My dear...here now don't cry. If you don't like it I can pick a different name for you. Something that goes with your lovely pale green eyes perhaps?" he told me hastily. I gently grabbed the end of his robe sleeve and shook my head vigorously in the negative.

Nodding his head in apparent understanding he relaxed back into the chair, pulling out a long curved pipe from seemingly no where. Lighting it and taking a few puffs the room soon filled with a delightfully oaky smell that calmed my fraying nerves and stilled my questions yet to be asked. Forgetting all that I let the smoke enveloped me and pull me towards sleep, laying back into the warm embrace of the little bed.

_~Alright enough! You got yourself a pretty name, now find out where we are you idiot!~_

Growling inwardly in frustration I slowly sat back up in the bed and turned to Gandalf. He took the pipe from his lips and watched me carefully, I gestured to the room and spread my arms wide giving him a confused look. Taking my meaning he smiled, "You are in the Shire my dear. In the home of Bilbo Baggins." He seemed satisfied with that answer, I on the other hand…

_Huh?_ was all I could think of.

_~What the hell kind of answer is that old man?! What the hell is the Shire and who is Bilbo whatever?!~_

For once agreeing with the voice I looked at Gandalf with utter confusion and unconsciously tilted my head to the side trying to figure out what he was talking about. Gandalf chuckled at my expense and explained, "I had a feeling you are not from this world, judging by the cloths you were wearing when I found you. Are you from this world?" I gave him a look of frustration and thrusted my chin up at him, _what the hell do you think?_ I wanted to shout at him.

Gandalf continued to smoke and chuckle at me, amused "I thought not. How did you come to be here then Ithilwen?" Hearing him call me by my new beautiful name I wanted to tell him everything, but knowing I couldn't, I opted for hand gestures. I brought my hands together in front of me and pushed them up and outward hoping it looked like an explosion to him.

Again Gandalf looked amused, taking a puff of his pipe he added "Well that would explain how we met." I tilted my head at him again in confusion,_ I don't remember meeting him, I remember was pain and blackness._

_~He's talking about when we landed here you fucking idiot~_

With that in mind I waved my hand in front of me in a circle urging Gandalf to continue, "I was riding along the road, on my way here in fact, when I heard a sudden thunderous noise. The next thing I knew I was thrown from my horse with you landing on top of me in strange clothes and looking like you had been through a battle. I brought you here, patched you up and you have been asleep for two days."

My head was spinning, that couldn't be. Where was Joseph? Was he ok? How did a boiler explosion transport me to this strange place? Questions I could not answer and could not voice swarmed in my head, threatening me with faintness. I swayed where I sat, blackness settled on the outside of my vision calling to me. "Steady now Ithilwen." He called to me gently laying a hand on my back steadying me, the smoke from his pipe wrapped around me like a fog calming my battered mind once again. Breathing heavily I looked at Gandalf with horror and fear, _will I ever be able to go back?_

_~Do you really want to?~_

Still feeling my distress Gandalf rubbed small circles on my back shushing me, "There now, it's alright, you are safe here." It was at that moment the bedroom door swung open again to reveal a small man dresses rather smartly standing in the doorway carrying a tray of fruit, cheese, bread and something steaming in a bowl. "Oh, h'ello. Your finally awake. I'm sure you're hungry...have some soup."

"Bilbo! What splendid timing. Soup is just what she needs" Gandalf exclaimed standing from the chair. The newcomer, Bilbo, barely made it up to Gandalf's waist. I stared at him unashamed as he set the tray down on the nightstand next to me. He stiffened and cocked his head to the side finding me staring at him. He had unruly light brown hair, nice features and best of all pointed ears. I found myself trying to reach out and touch them. His eyes widened at me, "Uh, h'ello. I'm Bilbo...and you are...uh staring at me." he chuckled nervously looking from me to Gandalf and back again. I was busy looking at his feet.

They were the largest thing about him. His brown pants stopped at his mid-calf to show off huge feet. The tops were covered in hair and he was clenching and un-clenching his toes. "Um...right. What is your name?" He asked me as I looked back at him. When I didn't say anything Gandalf chimed in "She is called Ithilwen. She does not speak." Bilbo looked at me with confused interest taking a step back from me and the bed, for I was trying to get a hold of his ears again. Gandalf laughed outright filling the room with good humor, "I don't think she has ever seen a Hobbit before today."

"Yes...well, hands to yourself if you please." He stumbled backward from me and I almost tumbled out of bed. Huffing in frustration at the loss of touching is pointy little ears.

_~Get a hold of yourself you worthless girl!~_

Straightening again I listened to the laughter of Gandalf, wondering what I should do next. Taking some fruit I decided to eat. "Will she be staying long, do you suppose?" Bilbo asked Gandalf in a hushed tone, "I believe so….I believe so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there you go. Let me know if this worth continuing! I'm excited to hear your thoughts. ^_^**


	3. The Unexpected Guests

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for giving this story a shot. But I think I need to explain something a little bit more in depth. When I say "not Mary-Sue" I'm more referring to the fact that this particular character doesn't know how to do anything really physical. She doesn't know how to use a bow, she doesn't know how to use a sword, she doesn't know how to use magic. I'm attempting (probably poorly) at making her a believable person that has absolutely no prior knowledge to the Hobbit or anything else about Middle-Earth. I'm not a fan of the main character already or suddenly knowing how to do these things. That doesn't mean that she won't have her jabs here and there.**

** Plus I know it was a cop-out with the boiler explosion but I spent hours trying to think of an original way to get her to Middle-Earth...then I said "f*ck it, EXPLOSION!" huzzah Michael Bay inspiration!**

**I am re-reading the Hobbit as I go, but I have found that the Dwarves for the most part are too nice and agreeable so far; I like conflict so I'm making their personalities more like the move. I think it will be more fun.**

**Alright this has dragged on long enough and I know you are all dying to see what happens next. ^_^  
><strong>**(if you have other questions/comments/concerns/flames/or whatever you know what button to hit. :P)**

**Don't own...blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p>The next morning while sitting at Bilbo's small kitchen table in front of the hearth, Gandalf informed us that he would be off for a time and that Bilbo would look after me like the good Baggins he was. I didn't know what that meant but from the way Bilbo swelled with pride at the mention of what Hobbits apparently do, I hoped that meant that I could stay here and eat more of the delicious food he had been serving me all morning.<p>

Bilbo had managed to find me a woman's dress in one of his many guest rooms, it wasn't anything too extravagant, a pale blue to bring out my eyes as he told me. I really didn't want to wear a dress as I have never really liked them to begin with, much preferring the comfort fit of pants and a t-shirt. But since I was told that my clothes would probably not be the best thing to wear I decided that when in Rome. Maybe I could convince them to let me wear breeches or whatever they are called here.

When Gandalf left after breakfast and second breakfast, Bilbo and I relaxed in the growing afternoon sun. This gave me time to observe my new surroundings. Everything was green in almost every direction I looked. Off in the distance I could make out a forest but for the most part it was all rolling hills with little stone chimneys poking out of the ground and puffing smoke. I could make out Hobbits going about daily chores, gardening and bartering amongst each other waving their arms this way and that as they talked.

Bilbo had taken out his ridiculously long pipe and making cute smoke rings float in the air to dissipate in the occasional breeze. I looked sidelong at him watching him suck in the smoke and pierce his lips together and blow the ring outward, bringing a smile to my face at its simplicity.

The day continued on in quiet peacefulness. I like peace and quiet as much as the next person but I think I would really go insane at the stagnation of it all.

_~Are you sure you're not there now?~_

Deciding that it was time for another meal, Bilbo ushered me inside and back into the kitchen so that he could begin preparations. I assumed this meal was going to be lunch but who knew, from what I could gather being with the hobbit was that they liked to eat...often. As I waited for whatever meal he claimed this to be there was a loud ringing of a bell filling the small home with its intrusive sound.

Bilbo looked at me with something steaming in his hands, looking torn between finishing his task and answering the door. Taking pity on him I raised my hands and motioned for him to finish what he was doing and I went to answer the door. Pulling the wooden door open my jaw hit the floor at what greeted me on the stone front patio.

_ ~What the hell is that? Another Hobbit thing?~_

_Looks bigger than a Hobbit, and hairier._

A man stood in front of me standing just under my chin. The top of his head was bald with strange tattoos replacing the hair. His face was stern as he regarded me, his hair was dark and coming out from the sides of his head and wrapping around his ears to cover his mouth and forming to the biggest beard I had ever seen, which grew from under his large nose stopping at just the top of his chest.

Pushing past me in to the small foyer he turned to look at me again, in a gruff voice "Dwalin at your service," he bowed to me and hung up a cloak on one of Bilbo's many guest hooks next to the door. One of his bushy eyebrows rose at my silence waiting for me to reply to his apparent greeting. I could only dip in to a low bow, close the door and show him to Bilbo. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn and face him, "it is customary that when one give his name you do so in return," he all but growled at me like a put off bear.

To save me Bilbo moved out of the kitchen and stuttered at the guest, "who...who are you?" he asked his face confused as he wiped his hands on his apron looking at me for an answer. I could only shrug. "Dwalin at your service. But I would like to know why this girl will not answer me" he stared at me intently expecting me to answer, Bilbo saved me again. "Bilbo Baggins at your service master dwarf. This is Ithilwen, she does not speak. Uh, would you like to sit down?"

Without further explanation of why he was there, Dwalin made himself comfortable at the little table and his large hand grabbed for the food that had been laid out for Bilbo and myself. Bilbo looked from me to the dwarf and back again hoping someone would say something to lessen the tension that filled the room.

At that moment the bell rung through the house again louder this time causing Bilbo to jump at the sudden noise. He shrugged out of his apron and hung it smartly on a nearby hook before answering the door. I stayed where I was and stared at the dwarf in fascination, his eyes lifted from his plate and stared at me angrily. "Your eyes will fall out of your head if you keep staring...or I will pop them out for you" he muttered under his breath as he continued eating.

Not deterred from his harsh tone I sat with him at the little table and placed my head in one of my hands leaned forward and stared some more, earning me an almost feral growl. He placed his food back onto his plate and pointed his finger at me ready to say something again, his words died as he noticed the newest guest walk in with a flustered Bilbo behind.

"Brother, I see you are already here! And who is this pretty thing? I am Balin my dear girl" he took my newly un-bandaged hand into his and kissed the back of them. This man was shorter than the previous one but where he lack in height he certainly made up for it in his beard and whiteness of hair. I could only slightly blush at his chivalrous gesture as he waited for my answer. "Brother this is an annoying pest that is in no way pretty" Dwalin growled out. Balin gripped my hand gently and turned to his brother, "nonsense she and I have one thing in common, and she wears it better than I" confused I tilted my head at him wanting him to explain. He chuckled good naturally and ran a hand through his white hair. I really did blush this time and gathered a few strands of hair in my hands and twirled it around nervously. His kindly face was hidden behind his beard which parted past his chest, but you could see the hair pull up in a smile.

"Right...well this is Ithilwen, she does not speak. Now you could and tell me of your purpose here" Bilbo demanded boobing between the two dwarves. Before either of them could form an answer, the bell had rung again cutting through the air. Seeing as Bilbo was preoccupied with the two brothers, I took it upon myself to leave the kitchen and see who else was at the door. As I opened the door I realized I was excited to see what new beard style I was going to see. To my disappointment I saw two younger looking dwarves standing on the patio.

What they lacked in beard they made up for in their handsomeness. I know I must have blushed at their starting of me, their eyes gleamed with mischief. They both had messy shoulder length hair, however they were different colors and styles. The one to my left had dark blond hair with some braided and tied off with some metal clasps, while the other dwarves I had met had large beards his was a long mustache braided past his chin and ending again in metal clasps. His chin had a neatly trimmed beard which did not grow up the sides of his face.

The other had dark messy hair with no braids or clasps from what I could see, his face was strong and only a light stubble could be seen trying to grow from ear to ear and around his mouth. I had to admit that while I was excited to see more outlandish facial hair these two showed that sometimes a little bit went a long way.

_~Get a hold of yourself woman! They're not here for you.~_

Right as the voice finished his reprimand both dwarves bowed to me at the same time and again in perfect unison declared "Fili and Kili at your service!" I couldn't help my quiet giggle at the antic, waving them in closing the door. They removed some heaving looking weapons and thrusted them at me, "here you go lass, put these away somewhere but be careful I just had them sharpened." I think it was Fili was telling me while shoving the weapons at me. I glared at him for thinking I was a maid or something there for him to order around. Before I could thrust a finger at him and dump his things back into his arms, they both had joined the growing excitement in the kitchen.

_~Well I think servitude suites you rather well.~_

_What do you know! I serve no one!_

The voice just chuckled at me and my frustration; the bell rang again, even louder than before. Irritated at who I think was Fili and the stupid voice I threw down the weapons on a nearby bench and stomped to the door, flinging it open.

Five dwarves swept passed me and introduced themselves in low bows and more "at your service." I would have glared at them all if it wasn't for their beards that had me all excited again. Trying not to give my amusement away I ushered them into the kitchen only to find that the gathering had moved into the dining room as there was more space for the growing number of dwarves.

Bilbo was having a time keeping everyone entertained and fed, all the while grumbling at the unexpectedness of it all, and how there was going to be hardly any food left for himself for supper. But from what I remember of the very little I saw his pantry, there will be plenty of food to go around.

I watched with a rare smile at the stories and news the dwarves were giving each other, and questioning where everyone else was. I could hardly contain my excitement, _there is going to be more of these little men?_ I thought to myself watching the dwarves pass some food this way and that while calling for more drinks from their host.

Soon there was not another ring but a loud rapping on the door, and I quietly but excitedly went to answer it. I felt bad that I was so excited for more guests when Bilbo was obviously not excited about any of this. Preparing myself for another onslaught of outrageous facial hair, I opened the door, and flung myself backward from the door frame as four more dwarves tumbled into the little foyer. I put a hand over my mouth at the sight of such a display and raised my eyes to the man stooping down to see inside. A smile broke across my face as I recognized the man as Gandalf.

Bilbo came screaming down the hall at the noise from the door, "NO...no more dwarves! There is too many already!" He was yelling as he thundered into the foyer to look at all the newest faces exclaiming that there wasn't enough food to entertain everyone and he hoped that they couldn't and wouldn't stay for supper. Gandalf came fully into the house that was much too small for him and the other dwarves hurried out of sight to I assume was to catch the last bit of food before it was all gone. All that could be heard were hearty and joyous greetings of the new dwarves by the many in the dining room.

Behind Gandalf stood another deceptively tall dwarf, I noticed that Fili and Kili were among the tallest of the growing company standing almost eye to eye with me. This dwarf stood tall and proud striding into the room with dignity and an air of arrogance. If I had the courage to stand next to him I would say that we were the same height, I'm not tall no matter how often I wished I was. As it was, he had the hardest look about him, _now he knows what its like to fend for yourself, with everyone expecting you to fail_, I couldn't help but think. His black hair was streaked with silver that brushed under his shoulders a few braids framing his attractive face. His beard was not outrageous or extravagant like the others that came before; no his was kept full but trimmed about his face.

His eyes like Gandalf's were a piercing blue. But where Gandalf's were like ice, this man's were like a raging cerulean blue. When he turned that gaze to me I wanted nothing more than to blend into the walls behind me. He was very intimidating and yet I felt a faint fluttering in my stomach like I did with the other two dwarves Fili and Kili. I watched as Gandalf introduced this newcomer as the leader of the entire company Thorin Oakenshield who was stalking around a now thoroughly embarrassed but still angry Bilbo.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He continued to circle Bilbo in a way a wolf circles its prey. At that moment I felt guilty for letting in all the dwarves just so the the leader could harass Bilbo while the rest eat all his food. "Pardon me?" asked Bilbo confused and shifting from foot to foot under Thorin's critical gaze. "Axe, or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued his questioning. I wouldn't have been able to answer him either, I have no experience with either weapon, though I did know which end I should hold. As I gave myself a pat on the back, I missed Bilbo's reply but couldn't miss Thorin's sneer and insult, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

I wanted to storm up to this self important dwarf and smack him right in his attractive face for such a comment on the man that had taken me in for the last three days.

_~You go ahead, I'll watch him flatten you.~_

I turned red at my fury and cowardliness, as Thorin's gaze moved to mine. He looked me up and down and I found myself standing taller and looked him in the eye hopefully in defiance. He calmly walked over to me and did the same critical circling motion with me as he did with Bilbo. I tried not to shake under his piercing eyes but folded my arms and relaxed my pastor, hopefully letting off an air of boredom at his antics. Bilbo on the other hand was shifting even more and wringing his hands; torn between trying to think of something to get me out of the situation or to leave as there was great shouting and laughing in the dining room.

Gandalf put a large hand on his shoulder hopefully to calm his little friend as they waited for Thorin to start his questioning of me. "What about you girl, what are your skills with a sword or axe?" He stopped circling to stand in front of me, I shook my head at him in the negative, "then I have no use for you. You should go, we have much to discuss that you will not be apart of."

I had been dismissed just like that. I was fuming with rage, I grabbed his broad shoulders to halt his leaving and turned him around so I could glare at him. Gandalf answered Thorin's dismissal with a rebuttal as I just glared, "She is Ithilwen, and she will be coming with us." "Nonsense, what could she offer the company?" he asked as he gently brushed my hands off his person like someone would brush dirt off their shoulder.

If my looks could kill anything, Thorin would be a pile of ash at my bare feet. I clenched my hands together as I noticed that Bilbo, Gandalf, and Thorin were waiting for me to tell them all what I could contribute to the company. I stomped over to the bench with the weapons I had dropped earlier and found a small dagger. The three of them watched me in interest as I cut a small nick in my forearm drawing a thin line of blood. Putting that down I stomped over to Thorin grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and ripped off a piece of the material as his jaw opened in utter shock at my display. With his piece of shirt in my hand I tightly wound the cloth over the wound and showed Thorin with a curt nod of my head daring him to say something.

All was silent in the foyer, the only noise was the cheer in the dining room as the dwarves were singing and eating. "Why does she not speak?" was the only response to my explanation and it was Thorin who turned to look up at Gandalf demanding him answer. "I do not know, why she doesn't speak. But she would make a fair medic on our journey. Oin is getting older and he could use the help if we need it." He looked at me amused while Bilbo could only stare with his mouth agape. Thorin snorted and left us in the foyer with a gruff "fine. She may stay." as he joined the others. Bilbo ran after them and started yelling at the dwarves to be careful with his things. Gandalf smiled at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispered "clever my dear, very clever. Welcome to the company." He too followed the sound of Bilbo's complaining and the smell of food.


	4. The Back Story

**A/N: Whoo, I know this was a long time coming, I hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: property of Tolkien and Jackson. Ithilwen is mine though. **

* * *

><p>I did have to laugh at the joyful antics that occurred around the table. Everyone was telling exciting tales and singing small songs and everyone wanted to be heard over everyone else.<p>

_This is what it must feel like to be apart of a family _I wondered as I silently laughed.

~_Don't get too comfortable. They will be done with you soon enough.~_

Before I could come up with a clever retort, plates and silverware were being thrown all around me. I tried to duck out of the way of an on coming bowl just as I started to make out the words of the Dwarves next song while Bilbo was running to and fro trying to catch his dinnerware.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_!

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates - _

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

I wanted to help Bilbo, honestly I did, but it was also very entertaining to watch him run back and forth and under a line of plates pleading with everyone and turning white. Plus the song was very lively and I couldn't help but to gently tap my bare feet on the stone floor in time with the singing.

~_And you call me cruel~_

I really had no answer to that, if I did I would have gotten up to help my gracious host. But from the look on Gandalf's face I guess there was nothing really wrong with the Dwarves throwing and washing the plates they had used. By the time Bilbo had managed to enter his overcrowded kitchen everything was spotless. I clapped my hands in approval of the whole thing and Kili smiled ruefully at me, making me blush slightly.

_~Oh please...~_

The tone quickly turned somber as everyone looked to Thorin in a silent but unmistakable question as to what they should do next. The light inside the little dining room was much darker as I barely notice that it was dark outside. I left my comfortable stool to help Bilbo set out more candles for everyone to see by, all the while he was mumbling to himself.

"Damn dwarves. No respect for anyones things. I should have them all thrown out! Yes that's it, out!"

But his threat went unnoticed and unheard by no one other than me, and I just shook my head at him. When we returned to the little dining room the others were all telling Thorin about places I didn't know coming together for something. Bilbo was signaled by Gandalf to stand in between him and Thorin so that he could look at an old looking map spread out on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo whispered as he recognized what was written on the map. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say its time" Gloin proclaimed to the gathering. I looked to Oin who declared in a sturdy voice, "raven's have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" he finished with a smirk.

Bilbo voiced my only thought during this whole exchange, "what beast?" he asked with a slight tremor in his voice. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity or our age" Bofur explained. Bilbo looked horrifying stunned so Bofur continued with a wicked smirk "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals" he said with sarcastic humor. '_That sounds awfully like a dragon! Is it a dragon?!' _ I could barely contain my curiosity as I was all but falling off my stool. Bilbo answered his humor teastaly, "Yes, I know what a dragon is." At this affirmation I think I did fall out of my chair as everyone around me nodded. Bofur stared at me in confusion and quirked his eyebrow, "Do you know about Dragons?" he asked me tentatively. I however was not paying attention, instead I was lost to my thoughts.

_Is he talking about a real life _Dragon_?! Oh my god its like this place knows that is like my favorite animal _ever_! Then I could be like that guy from that movie they showed us at the asylum, oh what was that movie's name again?_

_ ~ Are you _seriously _talking about that kids movie "How to Train your Dragon"?! ~ _

_Oh that's its name! Yes I could get my very own! _I had to contain a squealed that would have deafened everyone in the room.

~ _Just when I think you couldn't get any dumber, this ~ _

_Shut up, just because you won't get your own dragon doesn't mean that you have to stomp on my dreams! _I yelled angrily at the voice, completely missing how dangerous the situation really was. I was brought back to earth by a very angry and deliberate cough. Turning my head in the direction it came from, not realizing that every head in the room was staring at me in utter disbelief. The source of the disgruntled noise came not surprisingly by Thorin.

"Do you find Dragons amusing?" he asked me in a low rumble, I could have heard a pin drop outside it was so quiet as everyone waited for my answer. '_Shit what do I do? Of _course _dragons are awesome! _

~_You idiot! This dragon ran them out of their homes, probably killed their family. What in the hell makes you think they would like this dragon and you get to keep it?! Just hurry up and die so we can all be rid of your stupidity!~_

All I could do was shake my head vigorously in the negative to try and get the fire of hatred out of his eyes that were boring its way into my brain. He looked at me suspiciously and continued to look at me like he was waiting for me to combust. Balin took pity on me and tried to steer the conversation back to more important things "the task will be difficult enough with an army at our back. But we number just fourteen. Not fourteen of the best, nor brightest."

At that the others were in various stages of standing and yelling defending their worthiness. I looked gratefully to Balin for the temporary distraction, it worked a little too well as the conversation grew louder as they asked Gandalf how many dragons he had killed in his time. When he could only stutter, the table was in an uproar. Thorin had just lost his temper, standing up and bellowing his call for silence.

The dwarves and including myself sat still in the wake of his yell. It seemed to have shaken the very rafters into silence. From then on it was a quite discussion of rightful places, the mountain, sealed front doors and how do you find a way in with a dragon guarding? At the mention of the door Gandalf reached into his cloak and pulled out a grey and funny looking key and handing it to Thorin who looked bewildered that he should be carrying such a thing.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked as he gently took the key from Gandalf and the others looked on in stunned silence. "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."Thorin grasped the key almost gently and pulled a silver chain from beneath his shirt threading the key onto it. I watched it disappear back into the folds, probably never to see it again.

As we all watched the key disappear Fili decided to break the mystical silence that seemed to grip the room, "If there's a key, then there must be a door." Gandalf nodded in amusement and reached across Bilbo to show Thorin something on the map. "This runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

The growing excitement of everyone reaching the same conclusion made the hair on my arms rise. I felt the need to stand up or move to dispel the feeling, Kili on the other hand felt the need to speak what was on everyone's mind, "there's another way in!"

Gandalf seemed very amused at everyone around him, I watched the corner of his mouth turn upward in a ghost of a smile. Then it flattened out as he told the company, "If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." I frowned at the new turn of events twisting possibilities on how to help around in my mind.

~_You might as well give it up, you're too stupid to come up with anything useful. They will do it for you._~

At that moment Ori came to a realization, "that's why we need a burglar."

I could tell where this was going, "and a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine" Bilbo stated offhandedly straightening up from looking at the map. All eyes turned to him, "and are you?" Glion questioned. Bilbo looked bewildered at the question, "am I what?" Before Glion could repeat his question he was interrupted by Oin "he said he's an expert! Hey hey!" I watched the exchange and noticed that Bilbo was steadily growing paler at the idea while Gandalf was become more stern looking.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo insisted, almost pleading with anyone to agree. Next to me I saw Balin shake his head, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Without missing a chance to put someone down Dwalin agreed as well, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Out of everyone here, including the angry and foreboding Thorin, I disliked Dwalin the most. _If this so called quest ever gets started I will have to find a way to accidentally drop a large boulder on his head_, I couldn't help but plot.

At this arguing, the room suddenly had a nasty chill in the air. Darkness consumed the room despite the candles I had placed around the table and company. Gandalf stood and bellowed much like Thorin not moments before, but with him being a wizard he seemed much more frightening than Thorin. After his outburst, it was ultimately Thorin who agreed that they could trust his judgment on his decision of Bilbo being the burglar. Bilbo on the other hand looked like he was about to either run headlong out the door or faint. At the agreement Balin stood and handed Bilbo a large piece of parchment, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin said casually.

Bilbo opened the contract and read it while muttering bits and pieces here and there, Balin took a seat next to me again and leaned towards me, "you will have to sign it too my dear. I'm afraid I only bought the one contract." I nodded my agreement just as I heard a loud thud. Looking back to Bilbo I had to stand off my stool to actually see he had fainted in his hallway, quiet chuckles echoed around the dining room.

I began to stand to go and attend to Bilbo and a warm hand rested on my shoulder pulling me along, "I will help you with him." Looking up into the chocolate eyes of Kili turning me the color of a tomato.

Kili grabbed Bilbo under his arms which left me with his much lighter legs for me to do the same. Hefting him up, the pair of us slowly made our way to the room I knew to be Bilbo's, placing him gently on the bed. I filled a basin with water placing it by the fire for it to warm, if there was one thing that I missed from home it was warm water.

~What about all those friends you had….oh wait I forgot you didn't have any~

The maniacal laughter filled my head and turned my features into a frown.

After Bilbo's rather embarrassing display of how gravity works, everyone made their way into his tiny living room and begun a warm homely fire in the place. Balin had picked up the falling contract and handed me a quill to sign with. He gave me an almost bitter smile as he reached up and place a hand on my shoulder, "welcome aboard my dear." He took a seat around the crowded room. A few minutes later they saw Gandalf leave the room and could be heard arguing with Bilbo who had moved into his study a steaming cup of tea in his slightly shaking hands.

I found myself sitting on a plush pillow in the window and watched as the Dwarves stared off into the distance, lost to their own thoughts. It seemed that the silence was too much for everyone as I finally noticed that they were all humming, then slowly in very deep voices they began to sing the most beautiful song I have hard.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

By the time the rumbling thunder of their collective voices stopped, I had'nt realized that I had been crying. It was the most moving song I had ever heard, the words wrapped around me and I knew that I would remember this moment and this song for the rest of my life.

Everyone trickled off to find a cozy bit of floor to sleep on for the night, there was a great clanging of things in packs being moved around, weapons being checked and cleaned. I made my way quietly to my bedroom a warm hand clasped mine, turning I was once again greeted by the chocolate eyes of Kili, "I'm glad that you are coming along with us" he beamed at me, which made my heart flutter. No one ever was happy to see me, let alone wanting me to come along with them. "And don't worry, I'll look after you along the way!" he squeezed my hand and the fluttering in my chest intensified. All I could do was feel my pale face flush and squeeze my hand back. He kissed it and strode away hands in pockets and whistling.

Not being able to wipe the clownish grin from my face I continued into my room. Closing the door and leaning against it to try and get my heart to stop pounding out of my chest. Finally after a few moments I felt more normal I made my way to my bed. Noticing the large pale green back-pack resting on it. A small rolled up piece of parchment was resting on top of the flap, hands shaking with growing excitement I unrolled it to see who would give such a generous gift.

_I thought you might need a few things for your journey. Keep each other safe. They will need you when the time is right._

_Gandalf the Grey_

I couldn't help but jump up and down in my excitement. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HURAAAYYY! We are finally leaving Bag End! <strong>


	5. HIATUS

AN: Hello everyone, I have some news. I am putting this story on **HIATUS** for right now. I have a lot of things going on right now (husband is getting a new job, may need to move cross county/state/country, trying to get pregnant, me getting a new job) all this means is I have had zero time to sit down and continue this story.

I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story and for your awesome reviews, follows, and favorites. When the smoke has settled a little bit I will hopefully be able to continue with this journey. I have enjoyed sharing this story with you all.


End file.
